walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Judith Grimes (Comic Series)
Judith "Judy" Grimes is a character first encountered in Issue 39 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the newborn daughter of Lori Grimes, but, it is still uncertain if she was the daughter of Rick Grimes or Shane and the full or half sister of Carl. Post-Apocalypse The Calm Before Judith was the second child born to Rick and Lori Grimes and the first infant depicted as having been born after the outbreak. As the only person so far to have no memories of a world without the horrors of the outbreak, her parents expressed hopes that she would not live in constant fear as they do and accept the post zombie world as the way things were without referencing the way things used to be. It was a point of contention within the comics as to who is Judith's biological father. Lori had a very brief sexual liaison with Shane, Rick's best friend, on their way to Atlanta. This put Shane into the right time frame for Judith's conception, although Rick was reunited with Lori not long after, so it was still entirely possible that he was indeed Judith's biological father. Rick had since forgiven Lori for her affair with Shane, but, forbid mention that he mightn't be Judith's biological father. As far as he was concerned, he loved his daughter and the circumstances of her conception were completely irrelevant. Made To Suffer Judith is protected by her mother and Alice Warren, upon The Governor's assault at the prison. Death Killed By *The Governor (Caused) *Lilly Caul (Caused) *Lori Grimes (Accidental) As the Grimes family fled the prison, Judith's life came to an abrupt and tragic end as she and her mother were killed in the final stages of the Woodbury Army's assault on the prison. She was not wounded by the gunshot, but, it was assumed that she died instantly after Lori fell on top of her. Judith was mentioned several times by Carl and Rick after her, and Lori's, death. During a long talk with Douglas Monroe, Rick acknowledged Lori's affair with Shane, and affirmed his doubt about being Judith's biological father. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick was shown to love Judith immensely. Rick was overjoyed to see the birth of Judith, despite the confusion of her real father being either him or Shane. Rick and Carl cried when they escaped the prison, acknowledging Judith, and her mother's, death. Lori Grimes Lori loved and cared for her daughter since her birth, and was constantly seen holding her. During the Woodbury attack, she held Judith in her arms as she ran trying to carry her to safety. Her attempt to save Judith resulted in both of their deaths. Carl Grimes Carl was very fond of his sister, and has stated on several occasions that he misses his mother and sister. Appearances Comic Series Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made To Suffer |}} Trivia *Judith is currently the only baby in the Comic Series who was born after the outbreak. **She is also currently the only baby in the Comic Series who was depicted to be killed after the outbreak. *Judith was originally going to die in Issue 47, but it was postponed to Issue 48. *Judith was originally supposed to die by being stabbed, while Lori was pregnant, by Thomas Richards, but the idea was scrapped, due to unknown reasons. Although, it is pretty obvious why they didn't do that. Seriously, who would want to see that? Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Category:Novel Characters Category:Babies Category:Deceased Category:Children Category:Comics Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor